


Cat's and Creeper's

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Vlad god a cat. The mindcraft way. XD and a little Danny messing with Vlad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's and Creeper's

"Hey Vlad you still don't want a cat?" Danny yelled to a powerless Vlad running away from a bunch of creepers.

He absently began petting the cat he had picked up as he thinks back how they ended up here.

Danny Fenton was playing a game over at Vlad's. His parents were invited to stay over for the weekend and Jack decided that they should go. Vlad walked over to Danny. "Ah, Daniel What are you playing, dear boy?". "None of your business Vlad." Danny hissed. "Young man, that is no way of talking to people." Maddie Fenton said coming in to the room with Jack right behind her eating fudge.

Suddenly Technus appeared and gave a speech about him being better… 3.0 bla, bla, bla.

The half way asleep, audience snaps back in to awareness a second too late. Vlad and Danny got sent in to the computer.

After some running around in night time, Danny spotted his cat and picked it up, and it became day.

"Hey Dad!" Danny screamed. "Hit the peaceful button!"

Jack instead hit the hard button leading us to this moment.

"I. Will. Not. Get. A. Cat!" Vlad hollered angrily while running away from the creepers. That was exploding mare inches from him.

"Buuut Vlaaaad." Danny sang. "Creeeapers aaare sooo adfraaaaid of Caaaat's"

Vlad ran past him and snarled.

"I won't get a Cat! And I don't believe you!"

Danny just smiled and held up the cat to the approaching creepers.

"Meow." Said the cat and the creepers went running.

Vlad stood there slack jawed.

Jack finally found the peaceful button and after some time they manages to get them out.

After they got out they excused them self's to bed.

After about an hour or so Danny sneaked in to Vlad's room in his Halloween costume.

He held up his phone and it made a hissing sound, Vlad stirred and opened his eyes dully.

Danny made his phone hiss more violent, while he started jumping up and down.

Vlad shrieked and fell though the floor and landed next to Jack that had fallen asleep on the sofa. Jack rolled over and hugged Vlad in his sleep. Vlad gasped for air.

Danny giggling in Vlad's bedroom soon went to bed after taking off the creeper costume.

Headline in the newspaper the following morning was: Vlad Masters billionaire bought a cat.

And that is why Vlad Got A Cat.


End file.
